Circle of Fire
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Choose Hermione. Choose between us. I love you more... I always knew you'd pick me... Draco drawled...short story....


Exactly: 4,229 words.

Hermione's eyes traveled from blue to gray orbs. Her eyes spilled over with tears as the two men she loved forced her to choose. Should she stay with Ronald, the man she had been dating for almost six months? Or should she run off with Draco? The bad boy, he was the one that made her feel rebellious, while Ron made her feel trapped. She continued to look around wildly, still confused by whom to choose, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stop the sighing Mione! You need to choose! I love you more!" Ron's words stung her heart and in that moment she chose. Her feet shuffled, and her arms slid around his neck. She opened her eyes and stared into his gray irises.

"I always knew you'd choose me." Draco drawled before slipping his lips onto her mouth.

**Three Months Earlier**

Draco's eyes followed her around the lake, as she read her book under the nearest tree. Every so often she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she would lick her bottom lip and then turn the page. He smiled across the way at her when she looked up. A look of sheer audacity crossed her face, before he shot her a dirty look. Rolling her eyes, Hermione went back to reading her book. His actions lately had disturbed her; it was also causing frequent fights between Hermione and Ron. Each night he would complain about how Hermione always studied, was away from him, and always ended up where Draco was. Today's fight had been the worst. Ron had called her a Scarlet Woman that's when Hermione's heart broke, the one and only man she loved, had tried to lower her self esteem.

Looking up again she saw Draco smiling at her. Determined to solve the situation, Hermione closed her book and marched up to him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Ron? What do you think you're doing?" She aimed the book at his head and let go, Draco reached out and caught it.

"Feisty." Was the only word that he said. Getting up from his perch under the tree, he walked past Hermione, without returning her book. He had tucked the book into his back pocket.

* * *

Ron watched the scene unfold, missing Hermione throwing the book because he had blinked, with the harsh feelings of jealousy coursing through his veins. The forceful realization that Malfoy was up to something big, hit him hard, and held him down. But he couldn't stay down for long; he had to do something about this.

Later that evening, when Hermione finally returned to the Common Room, Ron approached her.

"'Mione can we talk?" his voice was heavy, cracked, fearful of what this witch was capable of doing to him. But to his surprise, Hermione sat in the chair and was silent.

"I want you to be with me at all times Hermione. I saw the nice display that you and Malfoy put on today Hermione, it was very pleasant." The rage immediately sparked up in her eyes, fury made her growl slightly and Ron sat down. Her hair began blowing around her, causing the wind blown look. Papers flew in wide circles around the room, chairs left their perch on the floor, as did tables, and soon after people. Screams of outrage and fright filled the ears of everybody except Hermione. The only thing she heard was the rage pounding in her ears. Her scream was the loudest and finally the windstorm died down.

"Ronald, we will discuss this later." Hermione said before stomping out of the Common Room into the safety of her dorm.

* * *

Draco stood in front of his window in the highest tower, in his secret fire room. Hell's Fire, he liked to call it, Hell's Wind is what he called her. Through the years, despite his father's threats and his friend's constant warnings, he fell for her: Hermione Granger. It was unexpected, the way his feelings came in full force when he witnessed Hermione and Weasel kissing on the first day back. He was jealous, I guess you could say, because he wanted it to be his lips on the Mudblood. She shared his curse, when they both became too angry they could and would cause permanent damage. All of the rage they kept bottled up inside caused natural disasters to occur from within their bodies. She produced windstorms and he produced fires…. He needed someone with his passion, with his rage; to fill the void that was left by his mother's retreating back. She had taught him, against his father's wishes, to love. When Weasel's red head exited the castle and began walking down to Hagrid's Hut, the rage boiled in his veins, letting out a scream, an immediate fire started on the window, and there it stayed, contained, just like him.

* * *

Hermione sat with her legs crossed at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Things are very bad, Ginny. He's being nothing short of an arse. He called me a scarlet woman, and told me that he wanted me to be with him at all times. It's like he's indirectly accusing me of cheating. Ginny reached out and touched her arm.

"I know Hermione, he's just protective of the people he love. Trust me I know." Hermione began to cry at that moment for she felt that not only did Ron **not** love her, but that he did not care. She did not share these though with Ginny but tried her hardest to bury them beneath a wind. Her winds had only started picking up when her troubles with Ron started. And with this train of thought…she followed it back to Draco, he was the cause of these fights, and might be the cause of these winds. He had to be.

Hermione jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room. She had no clue where he would be but he feet carried her to a stonewall; she pressed the most middle rock and the door sprung open. The he was; his hair caught in a halo of light, staring at a ball of fire, burning solely on the window. With one last look at the door that was slightly open behind her she continued forward. The stone door slid slowly shut when she was completely in the room. With a flick of his hand, the lanterns on the wall, sprung to life. Her gasp was the final thing to tell him that she had arrived.

"Took you long enough." Draco said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Granger, you finally made it, to me, to where you've been avoiding, to where you belong." He drawled

"You're mad. I don't belong here. I belong with Ron."

"Really now?"

"Yes." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. Draco spread out on the small leather couch with his hands behind his head.

"You can sit." He muttered when she turned to look at the ball of fire. "Don't touch it." Hermione shot him a look like she knew not to touch a ball of fire.

"What is this place?" She asked him, placing a firm glare on her face.

"Welcome, to my Fire Tower."

"Your Fire Tower?" she asked him sitting uncomfortably on the chair.

"Yes, my Fire Tower. Dumbledore installed it for me."

"Just like they did the tree for Lupin." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What was that?" He asked, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at her. Hermione shook her head and settled deeper into the chair. A deeper sense of belonging settled within Hermione, like this was what was missing. She licked her lips and snuggled her head into the cushion on the arm of the chair. Her eyes looked across the way into Draco's orbs. She smiled the first smile she had ever sent his way and he returned it back to her.

Draco on the other hand was confused by how easily she had adapted to his surroundings…it was like she wanted to be there instead of in the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't blame her mind you, not at all; he just expected some kind of struggle. He stared at Hermione. And she stared back at him his eyes pierced her soul. She could already tell that she was heading down a self-destructive path, but Hermione curled into a ball, her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. Hermione and Draco spent the night on opposite couches in the Fire Tower.

-

-

-

Ron paced back and forth in the Gryffindor Common Room. His heart was beating faster. He needed to know what she was doing. Where she was? Who she was with? Why did she leave? But out of all the questions he was asking himself, he forgot one, 'How did I help in driving her away?' Because weather he knew it or not…he was a big part of Hermione running straight into the arms of the enemy…. Ron was just about to fall asleep when Hermione walked through the door. He checked his watch and then glanced at Hermione.

"It's six-thirty in the morning." He whispered harshly to her. "Where have you been?"

"Library." She lied. Her mind was reeling; the events of the previous night, though uneventful, baffled her. Looking deep into Ron's eyes, she told the first lie, of many. With that one word, she had created a whirlwind, which would leave nothing but disaster with her standing, seeming unharmed, in the middle. Ron stared back into her eyes and smiled. He opened his arms and embraced her. Hermione took in his scent. She let her hand run through his red hair, down his back, and then held his hands. Ron placed his lips on hers and when she closed her eyes; she experienced a mental picture of Draco. When the kiss ended Hermione laid her hand of Ron's cheek. When she opened her eyes, the harsh division, which was beginning to tear her heart, almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Get some sleep." He told her. Hermione's eyes narrowed, as she turned her back on him. "Always telling me what to do." Hermione muttered under her breath. When she stepped into the shower later on that morning, she tried to scrub away her sins. The rough cloth scratched at her skin, drawing blood, and almost bringing tears to her eyes. But through the pain she began to smile.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom. Their whispered conversation was terse. Harry, who was sick and tired of hearing Ron whine about Hermione, turned to him and said.

"Ron, stop being so paranoid mate. After five years, you finally got her, stay with her, she is not going anywhere." Ron turned to Harry and looked him in the face.

"You're right." He muttered. "I should stop being so paranoid."

* * *

Draco sat in his Fire Tower, waiting for her to return, his right leg was shaking, he had no clue if she was coming back to visit him. He was about to give up hope of seeing her again in his Fire Tower, when the door opened and she walked in. She immediately stripped off her cloak and jumped on the couch she had slept on the night before. Inside of himself he lit up because she was once again in her presence.

Hermione had a glint in her eye, which suggested she had something in mind, after a long day being harassed by Ron she needed a drink. With one flick of her wrist, a bottle of Fire Whiskey appeared on the table.

"A game. The rules are simple. I will say something and if you have done it, you take a drink. And then it is your turn to say something. Got it?"

Draco nodded, and then filled his glass.

"I have never been kissed." Draco tipped his head back and drained the whiskey into his throat. Hermione giggled.

"I have never done…_it_." Hermione's glass remained in place.

"I am not in love." Draco picked up his glass and drained it once again.

"With who?" Hermione asked him…

"Telling was never part of the rules." Draco told her. She pouted.

"I am not in a relationship." Draco said. Hermione picked up her glass and drained it. She winced in pain as the Whiskey flowed down her throat. Draco held his head up high and looked into her eyes.

"Do you love him?" he asked. Hermione's eyes met his across the room, and she sighed.

"Sometimes." She answered. How could she say that she loved someone when at the moment she wanted to tear his heart out? Easy, she turned the other cheek.

"I understand."

"I've never kissed a blonde." Hermione implied. Draco's eyes shot to hers and she smiled. _Kiss the Mudblood? No way! But this is the plan! Get her to give up her power. Kiss her! _Draco lifted himself up off the couch and approached her. Gently he slid his arms around her waist, and placed his lips onto her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes, and found herself in the middle of a tornado of emotions. Guilt, resentment, hatred, jealousy, disgust, rage, were some of the only the ones on the surface. When the kiss broke she smiled at him.

"I've never cheated." Draco whispered to her. Hermione reached over and picked up her glass… "Guilty is as Guilty does."

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke with serious head pains and cramped on the couch with a passed out Draco. Though it was wrong she kissed him again and was out the door. She checked her watch, cried out in exasperation when she saw that she had five minutes to get to Ancient Runes, and then was flying down the hallway throwing on her robes. She made a quick stop underneath one of the staircases to retrieve her book bag and was in the hallway once again. Hermione rushed into the room and took her seat, pushing her hair away from her face, and rubbing the eye crust from her eyes. When the teacher walked into the room Hermione was all ready for class, and then there was a knock on the door. Professor Dumbledore walked through the doorframe and looked directly at her.

"Professor Victor. I would like to speak with Hermione please." Hanging her head low she exited the classroom and when Dumbledore turned to her she was about to explain her absence from the Gryffindor Common Room, but he held up a hand.

"Hermione, I don't want to know what is going on. All I am doing is returning your cloak, tomorrow is Hogsmeade and I do not think you will be stupid enough to go out wandering again tonight. He is trouble Miss Granger you ought to know that. Oh, and one last thing, Ronald would be crushed by your betrayal, I will not tell him, but you should do so in due time. What you do with this information is all on you, but Mr. Malfoy will break your heart, and if you are lucky, Mr. Weasley will be there to put it all back together." Hermione closed her eyes and allowed a tear to run the length of her cheek. She felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder and after what seemed like five minutes she opened her eyes. Dumbledore was gone and she was left with a heavy heart. Wiping her eyes she returned to the class, where her body stayed, but her mind traveled, along the years. But even as she reminisced her heart felt, well torn, for a girl, in love for the first time, she allowed herself to be hoodwinked, by the enemy, she was falling into the hurricane that was Draco Malfoy, and even though she wanted to, she could not removed herself from his midst. He had drawn her in, and for some reason his mystique was not letting go.

-

-

-

Ron smiled at Hermione who was sleeping on the plush couch in the Gryffindor Common Room she was snoring lightly. He brushed a small strand of hair from her forehead, he was in love with the girl sleeping on the couch, but how could he tell her? When, he himself did not know what she did when his own head hit the pillow. His smile broadened when she mumbled something that sounded like his name. Kissing her forehead, he walked into his dorm room. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

-

-

-

When she walked into the Fire Tower that evening, he was already waiting for her. Hermione dropped her guard, and trashed Dumbledore's advice; she began an affair with her enemy.

-

-

-

Hermione awoke one morning, two months later. The sounds of rain pounding on the window and the sound of someone else's heartbeat under her ear caused her a sense of serenity. She snuggled deeper into his body and lightly kissed his chest. Draco mumbled something and squeezed her tight.

"Mm…I love you Hermione." He said before kissing her on the lips. As Hermione was about to remove herself from the couch she felt a cold metal brush against her neck. Shock coursed through her body as she hurriedly removed herself from the couch. Throwing on her clothes she kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a date with Ronald this morning. I'll see you tonight." When Draco was sure that Hermione was out of the room he began to compose a letter. At the moment something was tugging at his heart. Guilt and something else, maybe the words he had just said to her were the truth.

-

-

-

As Hermione rushed down the halls she tried to pry the locket off her neck, but it would not budge. Instead she charmed it to be invisible to the human eye. Ron was waiting for her at the front door. He smiled when her head came flying around the corner. She was tucking something under her cloak. She smiled and kissed Ron on his cheek. Ron took her to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop and Hermione enjoyed it. The rest of the school was in Hogsmeade that afternoon, which in Hermione's mind, signaled trouble. Draco would be there.

"Hermione we've been dating for five months now, and I'm guessing that it is time I say this to you. I love you Hermione Granger." Her gasp was loud as he said the words and her eyes were wide. As she was about to say the words back her locket grew warm and Draco walked by the tearoom. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her, pointed at Ron's head, and laughed. Hermione snickered and then covered it with a cough. Ron's head shot around and his eyes bore directly into Draco's. Draco, in turn, glowered, preceding to sulk in the other direction. Once they exited the tea shop, Ron took her to the Three Broomsticks where he focused his attentions and talked solely about Quidditch.

"Ron, I'm going to find Ginny" scraping her chair back she quickly left the table and rushed out into the cool winter air. Almost immediately she spotted his blonde head turning down an alley. Picking up her speed she followed. He was waiting for her in the dark. Sneaking up behind him, she gently placed her lips on his neck. In one quick motion, Draco had her pinned against the stone wall.

"Ickle Ronniekins get bored or something?" he whispered in her ear.

"No" she retorted. "I became bored." His laugh sent a chill down her spine. She crashed her lips onto his and kissed him with the passion she had lacked with Ron. He touched her hair and placed her gently on the ground.

"You should be getting back." He drawled in his deep voice. Placing his hands on the top of her head and ran them down the length of her hair. With one last small kiss, he was gone, back to his Fire Tower, where he would wait for her. With her remembrance of Ron's words this afternoon, she hurried back to him, caught sight of Ginny on the way, and dragged her along as well.

-

-

-  
Later that evening, Hermione and Ron sat in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. He kept rubbing her arm, pleading with her eyes, to say the words that she had snickered after. In due time she might say it to both of them. Because after that day, she was torn, between good and evil, and Light or Dark? Once Ron retired to his bed, Hermione slipped her shoes back on, and disappeared out of the portrait hold. Lavender who had been lying on the couch, popped up, and began to follow Hermione. _Something is up with her! She does not sleep in the dorm anymore! Where is she sleeping?_

As Hermione walked, Lavender's suspicions grew. Hermione led Lavender up a rickety staircase past the Astronomy Tower, and pressed the most middle stone and walked into the makeshift room. Lavender waited a few minutes before pressing the same stone. The door opened, almost unwillingly, and Lavender crossed the threshold quickly. Her gasp caught in her throat at the sight before her. Her hand grasped her wand and she pulled it out.

"Hermione Granger!" she yelled out. Hermione tore her lips from Draco's and stared into her dorm mates eyes. Lavender stared out at her. Her eyes shining with the word Betrayal. "You could have had anybody, cheated with anybody else, but why him Hermione? Why the enemy?"

In that one second before she was confronted by Lavender, her brain had become clouded. Draco whispered a few select words and a rushing sensation moved through her body. "I'm sorry." He whispered while a light wind circulated in the room, he placed his lips on hers as the gentle wind grew harsh. When Lavender walked in the wind died out completely. Leaving Hermione standing in a puddle of shame.

"Please don't tell Ronald." She begged. Her mind was reeling with excuses but none would fit. She was done for, and she knew it, when Lavender turned and rushed out of the room. Hermione let go of Draco and whispered an "I love you." Before running off after Lavender. The locket Draco had given her had come out from under her robes as she ran. Yelling the password at the fat lady, she crawled up the tunnel, and was met by a pair of angry blue eyes. His glare was hard and accusing and she had no lie to cover up the truth.

"Tell me it's not true Hermione!" he begged as they stared at each other, but when she hung her head he became angry. Punching the wall nearest him he yelled out:

"Bloody hell, Hermione, how long? Why him?" Hermione mumbled a response.

"Three months! Hermione! Merlin only knows what I'll do to him when I see him." Hermione's eyes scanned the room. The other Gryffindors were quiet with shame and remorse…but none of them knew the true reason she had cheated. Not one of them looked at her. Ron had kissed Lavender. She wanted to get even, and in the process she fell in love.

"Come with me." She muttered. Ron followed. Draco was standing outside the portrait hole arguing with the Fat Lady. "Draco you come as well." Draco followed. Hermione led them to a tree where she stood with her back to the wall.

"Talk." She said. Both Draco and Ron began talking at once and an hour later wands were drawn, and they were ready to duel for Hermione's love. Instead they gave her an ultimatum, or better yet a decision.

* * *

"Choose Hermione. Choose one of us." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes traveled from blue to gray orbs. Her eyes spilled over with tears as the two men she loved forced her to choose. Should she stay with Ronald, the man she had been dating for almost six months? Or should she run off with Draco? The bad boy, he was the one that made her feel rebellious, while Ron made her feel trapped. She continued to look around wildly, still confused by whom to choose, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stop the sighing Mione! You need to choose! I love you more!" Ron's words stung her heart and in that moment she chose. Her feet shuffled, and her arms slid around his neck. She opened her eyes and stared into his gray irises.

"I always knew you'd choose me." Draco drawled before slipping his lips onto her mouth.

* * *

Ron stared at the two in disbelief. His girlfriend or ex-girlfriend has chosen the enemy. Hermione turned to him. "I'm so sorry Ron." He chose then to walk away, it was for the best, because Draco gripped Hermione's hand and gave her back her powers. And when they kissed a gentle breeze pick up. Shattered hearts mourned for a love lost at they watched true, yet forbidden, love form in front of their eyes. And around them, a heart made of flames, was formed. As the breeze picked up the fire engulfed them, returning the minions, to where they belonged.

--Silvereyedgirl


End file.
